Sweet Dreams
by Prustrian Informant
Summary: A playlist/Songfics for all the couples. NEW! Diva/Karl fanfic.
1. Shape Of My Heart

_**Csoh: ALRIGHT! I have a caffeine high going. I had lactose and I'm lactose intolerant. And I just finished watching a whole lot of Blood+. **_

_**Diva: Are now you're gonna write about your favorite anime character right? (referring to herself)**_

_**Csoh: NOPE! I have a whole David/Julia idea I'm gonna write and it is GREAT!**_

_**Diva: (angry) I can't wait for that chocolate to get to you. **_

_**Csoh: (still to happy to worry about it) YEP!**_

_**__________________________________________)()(____________________________________**_

_**Shape Of My Heart **_

_**Lyrics by Sting/Story by ChevalierSOH**_

_He deals the cards as a meditation  
And those he plays never suspect  
He doesn't play for the money he wins  
He doesn't play for respect  
He deals the cards to find the answer  
The sacred geometry of chance  
The hidden law of a probable outcome  
The numbers lead a dance _

David was out of the house. It was no use thinking about Julia around the house when Kai was bothering him every two seconds about Saya's needs and what he was going to do when Saya started to rely on the Red Shield again. He was too blind to notice that she had no intention of coming back and she was going to fight until she either fell asleep or Diva was dead. David looked at where he was headed. He was walking in the direction of a casino. He walked into the place and looked around. There was an open spot on one of the tables.

He didn't stop to think if he should or if he had enough money, he just got some chips and headed toward the table. He was almost there when he was pulled to a stop by one of the dealers.

"Hey Rick!" The guy was drunk. "I gotta take a piss. Deal the table." The drunkard walked off and David took over at the table. The guy had obviously confused him with someone else. It had been ages since he had dealt a poker game.

The players were all absorbed in the cards and eventually David's thoughts returned to the one person he had been thinking about all night long. Julia.

_I know that the spades are swords of a soldier  
I know that the clubs are weapons of war  
I know that diamonds mean money for this art  
But that's not the shape of my heart  
_

He had been blinded by his fight against the chiropterans. He hadn't noticed how she felt. He had been a fool. Everyone had thought he had gotten drunk over Saya being gone. He had cared more about how Julia could have hated him to go and tell Diva's chevalier where the Red Shield headquarters was. How could she?

He dealt the next hand and ruined the night for another couple. His thoughts weren't on the players though. They were still on Julia. He could have lived a good life with Julia. He had enough money so far from his inheritance and from the Red Shield. It was never about the money though. It had been about whether he would stop fighting. His mistake that Saya was still continuing. All the fighting soldiers were blinded by this it seemed...

No. It was only him. David watched as another group went broke and more came to play. One of them holding arms with a blond who seemed more interested in getting him to leave with her. The man wasn't going to leave...

_He may play the jack of diamonds  
He may lay the queen of spades  
He may conceal a king in his hand  
While the memory of it fades  
_

David watched as the guy won game after game. The cards dealing in his favor. His girlfriend getting more and more upset that he wouldn't leave. David kept dealing and the other couples and loners came and went from the table. The guy should have left while he was ahead, but his ego wasn't going to let him.

David flipped the card over and the guy lost all his money. His girlfriend finally ditching him. He sat for several minutes, staring at the table as the others continued with a new game.

"I just... I thought there was nothing to lose." David kept his mouth shut and flipped the next group of cards the guy looked at him for answers. As if he would know how to fix the problems that had brought him here. As if... As if there was a solution.

_I know that the spades are swords of a soldier  
I know that the clubs are weapons of war  
I know that diamonds mean money for this art  
But that's not the shape of my heart  
_

The guy left and David spent what seemed like eternity dealing game after game. The people grew excited as they got their missing queen or upset when they dealt away their needed diamond. David watched them all try their luck.

The guy who had lost everything came back much later with two beers. He was starting to get drunk and he handed the beer to David.

"You seem like the only sane guy in this dump." The guy wobbled in his chair as he spoke.

"And you seem like the only drunk at my table." David took a swig and dealt the next hand. The guy watched as yet another lost. He watched for what seemed like hours and David's mind returned to Julia.

"You..." He almost fell off his chair. "You seem upset about somethin'." David raised an eyebrow at the fool and continued the game. The guy eventually left leaving only an empty chair.

_And if I told you that I loved you  
You'd maybe think there's something wrong  
I'm not a man of too many faces  
The mask I wear is one  
Those who speak know nothing  
And find out to their cost  
Like those who curse their luck in too many places  
And those who fear are lost  
_

David saw that it was almost midnight, but he didn't want to leave the table just yet. He started to game when he saw her. Julia was actually here. She looked stunning in a long black dress. She had her hair down and it flowed onto her dress. She was with Collins and a group of others. She looked around and saw him dealing. She looked surprised by his presence and she excused herself from her group.

"Didn't know you were a dealer here?" She sat down at the empty seat.

"Didn't know you wanted glory for your work." She ran a hand through her hair and watched the end of the game.

"I miss working at Red Shield..." She sounded sincere about it, but he could shut himself.

"Then why did you leave." She sat up straight and looked him in the eye.

"Did you want me to stay?" He couldn't answer her. He tried, but the words wouldn't come out. He longed to tell her. Yes he had wanted her there. He had wanted her to stay with him at his side and fight the world with him. He had wanted her there to treat him when he got injured. He wanted her...

She sighed and continued to watch until one of the people from her group came and pulled her away. She bid David farewell and he continued the game.

_I know that the spades are swords of a soldier  
I know that the clubs are weapons of war  
I know that diamonds mean money for this art  
But that's not the shape of my heart _

David kept playing even though he was tired. His body was starting to moan as the games continued for hours. He didn't care that he was exhausted, that he hadn't called the others about his whereabouts, he only wanted to see Julia again.

It was almost four when Kai and Lewis walked in. Kai looked around and saw him dealing the table.

"DAVID!" He ran over and stopped in front of the table. David started to speak when he felt himself slipping into unconsciousness. Lewis caught him and he tried to fight to stay awake. He had to see Julia. He fought to stay awake as the two guys dragged him away from the table. As he passed the room Julia had gone into he saw her coming out. He knew there would only be seconds. He gathered the remains of his energy and spoke the only thing that he could think of,

"I love you Julia."

Kai heard his last words as he fell unconscious and tried not to drop him as he went limb in their arms. He looked around to see if Julia was there. He saw a group of people dining in a private room and the other gamblers, but there was no sign of the doctor anywhere.

"Kai, what are you waiting for? David needs to be put in bed." He helped Lewis put the soldier in the van and they left the casino. What David said still on his mind...

________________________)()(______________________

_**A/N: This is going to be awesome with a song for each couple!**_

_**Next up: Hagi/Saya with the song by Tears For Fears**_


	2. Last Days On Earth

_**Csoh:HEY! How it going? Well I have to say I'm sorry this didn't get uploaded sooner, but my family is thinking about moving and I met Sherrilyn Kenyon and I have had quite a bit of work to do so I couldn't work on it at all. Once again, sorry. **_

_**Diva: So I'm thinking you should make it up to them by writing about your favorite Blood+ character. (Means herself)**_

_**Csoh: Hagi? I agree. Alright! Thanks Diva!**_

_**Hagi: (far away) That can't be good...**_

_**________________________________)()(______________________________________**_

_**Last Days On Earth**_

_**Story written by ChevalierSOH**_

_**Lyrics by Tears For Fears**_

_**(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)**_

_Tired of this elegant life  
With the best will in the world  
It's a thorn in your side_

Hagi pulled Saya out of the water. She was in tears as she tried to run after Diva. Diva had long since left leaving Saya to drown. The queen had been trying desperately to get out. She was still coughing as he carried her towards a town.

"Hagi." The chevalier looked down as his queen addressed him. "We can't go back to Kai, not after what happened to..." Fresh tears started to fall down her face. He agreed and took her to an abandoned cabin at the edge of the town. She fell asleep in his arms.

_Dazed, not a little confused  
Let the patient do the work  
They got nothing to lose  
_

Saya was distraught as she went for days without blood. She refused to drink his blood and Hagi was forced to watch as she lost more and more of her strength.

"I can't," She said as he tried to get her to drink some blood. He knew it reminded her of Diva, but he didn't care. She was going to be even weaker with each day she refused. He waited a week and then he decided enough was enough. He walked into the room and pulled Saya into his arms.

"HAGI!" He cut open his wrist and tried again to get her to drink. She clamped her mouth shut. He poured some of the blood into his mouth and crushed his lips against hers. She rejected for a minute until he deepened the kiss and she gave in. Her energy return with each drop.

_I told you  
I'd hold you  
'til the last days on earth  
_

After all the blood was gone from his mouth, Hagi tried to pull away only to find Saya was kissing him. Not for more blood, not because she had to. Her hands clutched at his chest and he kissed her back. She pulled back enough that she could speak.

"Hagi... do you remember when we lived at the zoo? When you promised you would never let me go?" He pulled her close and kiss her again. He did remember. Amshel had yelled at her all day.

_Ties that are tested and tried  
Like the crushing of the waves  
We'll be lost in the tide  
_

"Joel! Saya was playing around the servant chambers again." Amshel pulled her into the room where Joel was working.

"I was just talking to one that's all." Joel shook his head as Amshel and Saya started to fight again.

"It's fine Amshel. I'll deal with her." Joel stood up to address the two.

"I'm beginning to doubt you Joel." Amshel walked out and Saya kicked his shin.

"SAYA!" Amshel spun around and smacked her. She fell back and Joel stopped him from continuing.

"OUT!" Amshel left closing the door behind him. Saya rubbed the pink spot on her cheek. Joel shook his head. "You know a lady does not attack another in anger." Saya was starting to cry.

"I was just talking to Hagi and Amshel pulled me out of his room and all the way here." Joel opened the door.

"I'll speak with him." Saya ran out of the room. Hagi was down the hall waiting. Saya ran straight into his arms.

"OH HAGI!" Hagi hugged her for a minute and they went outside into the gardens. They walked until they were out of the watchful eyes of the mansion. Hagi lay down with her in his arms. They watched the waves of the lake crash.

_Talk away the pain for the very last time  
Like an echo in a cave  
Let it die in your mind  
_

Saya's thoughts went back to the present as Hagi stood up to stir the fire. Hagi too thought back to that evening at the zoo as he fixed the fire.

"Why was your cheek pink?" Hagi rubbed the fading pink spot on her cheek.

"Amshel struck me." Hagi couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"He hurt you for talking to me?!" Saya looked up at him with her amber eyes.

"I'm not going to let him tell me what I can and cannot do just because he wants to."

"I can't believe Joel would allow him to do such a thing." Saya looked away.

"Well... I might have kicked him in the leg..."

"SAYA!" He should have guessed with Saya's temperament that Amshel hadn't hurt her for no reason, but still.

"He deserved it." Saya's face grew closer to his and Hagi felt that feeling again. Her scent invaded his senses, he wrapped his arms around her.

_I told you  
I'd hold you  
'Til the last days on earth  
_

"Hagi?" He looked down at her. She looked scared.

"What's the matter?" Her amber eyes locked with his steel gray eyes as she remained silent.

"I don't know what I'm going to do if I lose you." Hagi hugged her closer. Her face flushed with color.

"I promise you that I will never let go, you will never lose me Saya." She wrapped her arms around him and they remained quiet. The twilight gave way to the darkness of night. A light breeze came with the call of the owls. Still they remained in the gardens.

_If you should fall into these opened arms  
You would be blessed not just bemused  
Wake up their mind love is a lonely world  
Where nothing on earth lies like a truth  
_

Saya pulled Hagi out of his thoughts. She pulled him over to the couch and settled down in his arms. Just like that night so long ago they lay in silence. Their thought revolving around each other. Seconds gave way to minutes and minutes to hours as they lay there watching the fire.

"You never broke that promise." Hagi looked down at her.

"I have never regretted making that promise to you Saya." Her eyes filled with tears.

"Why aren't you mad at me! I stopped time for you. I released Diva and caused Joel to die! I-" Hagi stopped her from continuing.

"Saya, I've told you before. It is because you stopped time for me that I can be with you. Because of you I have kept my word to you. Don"t you remember the rest of that night?" Saya thought back again.

_Ties that are tested and tried  
Like the crushing of the waves  
We'll be lost in the tide  
_

Saya rolled over to look at him in the moonlight. Hagi looked down at her. "So you'll never leave me?" He leaned down and kissed her forehead.

"Never. The last day of Earth will surely have come and gone before that ever happens." Saya felt herself blush even more as she rolled back over to look at the lake.

"GOOD!" Saya watched as the waves crashed upon the shore. Hagi held her against the wind. She felt more safe in his arms than anywhere else.

_Talk away the pain for the very last time  
Like an echo in a cave  
Let it die in our mind  
_

Saya couldn't remember anything else about that night. She looked up at Hagi. He didn't look a day older than that night. Of course neither did she. "Hagi, what else happened that night?" Hagi looked down.

"You need to rest. I'll tell you some other time." Saya settled down and soon was sound asleep. Hagi watched his queen sleep for a long time. He thought again to that night. What she couldn't remember was the one thing he had been hoping again hope that she remembered.

"Saya?" Saya looked away from the shore.

"Yes Hagi?" He gulped as he prepared to tell her his feelings. He wasn't sure how to say it.

"..." She frowned at him.

"Hagi! It is very rude to ask someone for their attention and then say nothing!" He felt himself blush. She looked confused for a minute before laughing.

"SAYA!" She calmed down.

"I'm sorry. It's just I haven't seen you blush for a long time. You looked so cute." He felt even more heat rush to his face.

"I..." Saya looked at him. "I love you Saya." Saya pulled herself up enough to kiss him lightly on the lips.

"I love you too Hagi. And you better not leave me or else I'll be upset and kick you even harder than I did Amshel!" He nodded and they soon returned to the mansion before Joel got upset.

_I told you  
I'd hold you  
'Til the last days on earth  
_

Saya turned in her sleep, Hagi listened as the rain started to pound against the walls of their temperary home. If only she remembered...

"Sleep well, Saya."

_______________________________)()(____________________________


	3. Sweet Dreams

_**Csoh: I got a request!**_

_**Nathan:Um... No.**_

_**Csoh:YES! A request! You see I got an email from my friend saying that although she liked my Tears For Fears Songfic for Saya and Hagi, she said I should have done one with Beyonce's song Sweet Dreams. **_

_**Solomon: It's alright. You can make one of Saya and I to that song.**_

_**Csoh:(laughs) No! I'm doing a songfic to that song with Saya and Hagi.**_

_**_______________________________)()(_________________________________**_

_**Sweet Dreams**_

_**Song by: Beyonce**_

_**Story written by: ChevalierSOH**_

_**Hagi/Saya Songfic**_

_Every night I rush to my bed  
With hopes that maybe I'll get a chance to see you  
When I close my eyes I'm going out of my head  
Lost in a fairytale, can you hold my hands and be my guide?  
_

Saya had awakened thirty years after the destruction of Met. She broke out of her cocoon and scanned the tomb for him. He had said forever. He couldn't be dead. Not after what he had said. She pushed open the door to the tomb and looked around for Hagi. Her legs weren't cooperating with her. She tried to pull herself up when she saw a rose. A pink rose with a blue ribbon tied around it. She felt herself sob as she thought of Hagi.

"Saya!" An aged Kai ran up to her and wrapped a blanket around her. She couldn't answer him. Hagi wasn't here with her. Kai carried her down the stairs and into a van. He carried her into Omoro and lay her down in her old room. She didn't say a word to him, her thoughts far off trying desperately to find her chevalier.

_Clouds filled with stars cover your skies  
And I hope it rains, you're the perfect lullaby  
What kinda dream is this?_

Saya ran up to the roof that night, carrying Hagi's cello case with her. Her eyes were puffy from crying all day. She pulled out the cello and tried to play. Maybe he would hear her. Her playing started out awful and after several minutes of attempting to play she place the beloved cello away and stared up into the night sky. Storm clouds were coming. She could hear the thunder coming closer as she hugged her legs. Where was he?

_You could be a sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare  
Either way I don't wanna wake up from you_

The days seemed more like months to her as she waited for him. Kai tried to cheer her up, but he only made the pain worse. Her insides felt empty without Hagi. She continued to go to the roof at night and try to play his cello. She was slowly improving. It stormed throughout the day for the week, the sound of the rain drowning out her sobs.

_Sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare  
Somebody pinch me, your love's too good to be true_

He heard every sob that she cried. He heard her heart calling out to him. He tried again to move. His body finally was healed enough from the last battle. He left his hiding place in the alley and rushed to return to her. His queen, his sanctuary.

"Saya..." His call resounded in the night. If only she could hear it.

_My guilty pleasure, I ain't going no where  
Baby long as you're here I'll be floating on air  
'Cause you're my_

Saya walked down from the roof when the storm was above the house. Kai was furious that she hadn't come down sooner.

"Saya! It's not safe to be on the roof during a storm this bad! You could have been hit!" Saya wiped the last of her fresh tears away and returned to her room. She didn't want him to know she was mourning her chevalier.

_You can be a sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare  
Either way I don't wanna wake up from you_

He felt her tossing in her sleep. Like when she had been in her deep sleep she was restless. Her thoughts returning to the same face. To memories of the past. She dreamed he was with her again. She wanted it to be real. If only...

_I mention you when I say my prayers  
I wrap you around all of my thoughts  
Boy you're my temporary high_

Saya helped Kai with the Omoro's customers that came in next day. She tried to look happy for her brother. Her insides feeling crushed as she saw a couple come in. She tried to think about what she would do when he came back. The thoughts comforting to her as she continued to work until closing.

_I wish that when I wake up you're there  
To wrap your arms around me for real  
And tell me you'll stay by side_

Hagi was there, his arms forming a fortress around her. His sweet voice rescuing her from her depression. She looked up at him. "I'll never leave you again." She felt more whole than she had in decades. She was in heaven.

Awakening to the crack of lightning crashing to the Earth, Saya found herself alone in bed. Her chevalier no where to be found. She fell against her pillows and cried. It had only been a dream.

_Clouds filled with stars cover the skies  
And I hope it rains, you're the perfect lullaby  
What kinda dream is this?_

Kai pulled up short when he saw his sister crying again. She had only been awake for about a week and the whole time she either cried, played the cello, or worked. He had placed the rose at the tomb to make her feel better, but instead it had done the opposite. He walked away from her room, he felt sorry for her.

_You could be a sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare  
Either way I don't wanna wake up from you_

Saya tried to sleep again. It was getting harder and harder with each night. After her dream from the night before, she wasn't sure she could handle the loss that came when she woke up to find him gone. She was getting restless.

_Sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare  
Somebody pinch me, your love's too good to be true  
_

He felt her with every part of him. She was the only thought on his mind as he traveled to find her. Her presence keeping him warm in the cold rain.

_My guilty pleasure, I ain't going no where  
Baby long as you're here I'll be floating on air  
'Cause you're my_

Saya walked down the stairs to see her nieces. They had returned from college to see her for the weekend. They talked about their lives and about what had been happening while she'd been asleep. Saya listened to them talk the whole day, retiring to her room after dinner. Their faces had been almost haunting to her. It was too soon for her. Too different.

_You can be a sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare  
Either way I don't wanna wake up from you_

The next day the twin girls continued to talk about their lives. Apparently they both had boyfriends that they were 'in love' with.

"What was Hagi like?" Saya spat out her drink.

"WHAT?" The blue-eyed girl looked unrepentant at her.

"Hagi. What was he like before he died?" Saya felt her tears coming in. How dare they?! Kai pulled the girls away and Saya ran up to her room until the twins left. She couldn't face them, not right now.

Kai walked up after the girls had left and almost knocked on the door to Saya's room. He looked in to find her clutching the cello case close. Her face red from crying. He should have told the girls not to talk to their aunt about Hagi. He silently cursed his thoughtlessness before going to lock up the pub.

_Tattoo your name across my heart so it will remain  
Not even death can make us part  
What kind of dream is this?_

He looked at the shore of Japan. He was getting close. He closed his eyes and tried to hear his queen. She was crying again. She was here on the island though. He thought about how she would look after all these years. Her face a comfort from the decades of pain.

_You could be a sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare  
Either way I don't wanna wake up from you_

Saya was tired of crying and working around the pub. She grabbed Kai's keys and headed out toward the beach. The rain lightly drizzling as she rode to the aqua blue surf. She pulled to a stop and sat down on the wet sand. She started to cry again as she looked out to the ocean. She sat for what seemed like eternity, her clothes getting soaked as the rain fell harder.

_Sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare  
Somebody pinch me, your love's too good to be true_

He headed from the tomb where she had slept previously towards Omoro. The rain was coming down hard as he searched for her. He stopped when he saw a figure sitting out on the beach. Saya was soaking wet. Her eyes and face red from all the crying she had been doing. He walked down silently to see her. Her hair the same length from when he'd last seen her at the Met.

_My guilty pleasure, I ain't going no where  
Baby long as you're here I'll be floating on air  
'Cause you're my_

Saya felt someone wrap their jacket around her. She looked up to find Hagi looking down at her. He looked exactly the same as from her memories. She blinked to see if she was dreaming. E sat down beside her and pulled her into his arms. She felt herself starting to cry again. He wiped her tears away and waited quietly for her to finish. She wrapped her arms around his waist and held tight. If this was a dream she didn't want to wake up.

_You can be a sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare_

_Either way I don't wanna wake up from you_

Hagi kept her in his arms. She cried for a few minutes before looking up at him. "Are you really here?" He leaned down and kissed her deeply. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed back.

"Saya." Her name a prayer on his lips as she kissed him again. He never imagined she would feel the same way. She pulled away and looked him in the eyes.

"You don't know how hard it's been without you." She looked like she was going to cry again. He waited for her to continue. She lay against him and stared out to the ocean. The rain still pouring. She fell asleep in his arms and Hagi picked her up to carry her home.

_Either way I don't wanna wake up from you_

Hagi placed Saya in her bed and sat next to her. She slept soundly as he waited for her to awaken. He looked to find she had been taking care of his cello. Several pages of sheet music laying out on her desk. She rolled over and started to mumble in her sleep.

"Please don't leave me Hagi..." He returned to watching her sleep.

Saya woke up hours later to find him sitting next to her. She jumped into his arms and held him tight. He returned the hug and looked him in the eyes. "I love you Hagi." He pulled her into another kiss before whispering in her ear. "I love you too Saya. I swear to you, you'll never wake up without me again."

_  
Either way I don't wanna wake up from you_

________________________________)=(_____________________________

_**Csoh: YAY!!! R&R and also will take requests. I never heard this song until I was requested it. ^_^**_


	4. I Didn't know I was Looking For Love

_**Csoh: Hey there! As an answer to the one review I got... OF COURSE!**_

_**Solomon: It's a Saya/Solomon one isn't it.**_

_**Csoh: Um...no. It's actually a Diva/Karl one. Their relationship was not shown well so the idea...Yes. It's great!**_

_**Diva: You're actually going to write about me?**_

_**Csoh: Yep!**_

_**Diva: IT'S ABOUT TIME! I was starting to think you weren't going to.**_

_**Csoh: (laughs nervously at true statement) Yeah...Why wouldn't I. (Solomon rolls eyes and leaves)**_

_**_________________________________)()(_____________________________**_

_**I Didn't Know I was Looking For Love**_

_**Lyrics by Everything But the Girl**_

_**Story written by ChevalierSOH**_

_**A Diva/Karl Fanfic**_

_**~~~~~~~)(~~~~~~**_

_I was alone thinking I was just fine  
I wasn't looking for anyone to be mine  
I thought love was just a fabrication  
A train that wouldn't stop at my station  
Home, alone, that was my consignment  
Solitary confinement_

Diva listened as Saya's footsteps rushed down the stairs again. She seemed more interested in the stupid boy Hagi than in her these days. It wasn't fair! Why couldn't she have fun with Saya. Diva went to the corner as rain started to fall into the tower cell. She hugged the blanket closer to herself and tried to warm up more.

"Saya come today?" Amshel opened the cell door and strolled in carrying another dead body. She felt thirsty as she looked at the man. He wasn't remotely interesting besides the meals.

"Yes, but she left faster today than last week." She quickly drained the body and leaned against the wall while Amshel discussed his day. He always stayed around and talked with her. He would go on and on about some guy named Joel and how Saya wasn't behaving (although she kept telling him that wouldn't happen if she weren't locked up). Today it was about Joel again.

"He just doesn't get that Saya's not human." He sighed and looked at her.

"Yep." He grinned and carried the body out, leaving her all alone again. It was always the same, they would come by, talk to her, and then they would leave her all alone again. She stared up into the dark sky.

_So when we met I was SKIRTING around you  
I didn't know I was looking for love  
Until I found you  
_

Diva pulled away from her memories as she looked again at her latest chevalier. Karl was just like her. Alone. Bored. She hugged him again as he straightened his shirt.

"I have to go talk with big brother Amshel, Diva, you need to let me leave." He tried to pull away. She held even tighter.

"I'm bored though. I want someone to play with."

"I'll be right back."

"Isn't it your job to keep me happy?" He quietened as he tried to think of an excuse.

"Diva-" She flung herself onto the bed and kept her face hidden. Sure enough he was right behind her and soon tried to make her feel better. "I won't leave you." She looked up at him and smiled faintly. He kissed her head and went to grab one of her toys.

_I didn't know I was looking for love  
Until I found you, honey  
I didn't know I was looking for love  
Until I found you, baby  
Didn't know I was looking for love  
Didn't know I was looking for love _

Diva tried not to smile too much around Karl. It had been a month since he had told her he had to go see Amshel and sure enough he hadn't left her alone. She stopped running from him and he crashed straight into her, sending them both to the ground.

"DIVA! ARE YOU ALRIGHT?" He searched frantically over her to see if she was okay. She laughed and stood up.

"I'm it! You better run Karl." He sighed in relief before rushing to get up and run. She followed close behind him. She never wanted to have anyone in her life except him again.

_Cause there you stood and I would  
Oh I wonder could I say how I felt  
And not be misunderstood  
A thousand stars came into my system  
I never knew how much I had missed them  
Slap on the map of my heart you landed  
I was coy but you made me candid  
And now the planets circle around you  
I didn't know I was looking for love  
Until I found you  
_

That night was filled with gunfire. Karl awakened her quickly.

"Diva! I have to get you out of here. Your sister is close!" She didn't understand. Why was her sister such a threat? They were both chiropterans. They both could heal quickly and yet...

"DIVA!" Karl pulled her by the arm into the hallway before Diva ran towards the door. She hadn't seen her sister in years. She just didn't remember all the time they had spent together. That's all. Karl hurried behind her trying to catch up. She stopped on the hillside where she could see her sister's group's tent in the distance. She opened her mouth and started to sing the song that she had sang many times for Saya before.

Saya emerged from the tent and the people fired at her.

_Those impudent humans! HOW DARE THEY!_

Diva started to head down the hill when Karl caught up. He pulled her into his arms and headed away from the tent. Saya was catching up. Still Diva sang out into the night.

Karl set her down as Saya slashed at him. He turned with killer intent as another two figures came toward them. She recognized one as her sister's pesky chevalier and the other Amshel. Amshel didn't even try to help her Karl as he grabbed her and ran. After several seconds of running she heard a shrill yelling coming from the scene they had just left. She hoped it wasn't Karl.

_I didn't know I was looking for love  
Until I found you, baby  
I didn't know I was looking for love  
Until I found you, baby  
Didn't know I was looking for love  
Didn't know I was looking for love _

Diva waited by the door for Amshel to finish his "Business" meeting so that she could find out if they had found Karl yet. He opened the door and motioned for her to enter his office. She walked in and he started immediately.

"We found him trying to fight against us." She couldn't have been more surprised if he hit her.

"What?!"

"He was trying to get Saya to kill him." She searched Amshel's face for a hint of lying. How could Karl of all her chevalier... No. Solomon would betray her far before Karl.

"Amshel." She didn't know what to say. Amshel hugged her and carried her back to her room. He lay her on her bed and left. She couldn't move. Once again she was alone. Now Karl...

_I just didn't know _

Amshel picked up the cocoon on the bed and carried it out the container that he used to keep her safe. He had told Karl a similar story to the one he had told Diva. They had gotten to close. Diva was his and the other chevalier needed to either get Diva to have children or leave Diva for him to use. He closed the storage unit and motioned for Solomon to have it moved. The blond nodded and went to work.

_I didn't know I was looking for love  
Until I found you  
I didn't know I was looking for love (I just didn't know)  
Until I found you  
I didn't know I was looking for love (Oh, I just didn't know)  
Didn't know I was looking for love  
Until I found you, baby  
I didn't know I was looking for love  
Until I found you  
I didn't know I was looking for love  
Until I found you, baby  
Didn't know I was looking for love  
Didn't know I was looking for love  
Until I found you, baby  
_

(Thirty Years Later)

Karl looked out to the container. Diva was fast asleep still and her sister was nearby. He looked at his "arm" and grimaced. After all those years, he still remembered what Amshel had said. "_She was trying to die Karl. Whatever you told her upset her... You are too weak to be protecting her and recently Diva has grown an interest in Solomon." _He let go of the ledge as he started to destroy it.

Why couldn't Diva see how he loved her? Maybe she did and she didn't love him back. He shook his head and turned to get back to work. Diva didn't seem to love him, but maybe if he really tried he could love her sister...

_I didn't know I was looking for love  
Until I found you  
I didn't know I was looking for love  
Until I found you  
Didn't know I was looking for love  
Didn't know I was looking for love  
Until I found you  
_

(Two Years Later)

Diva looked around at her chevalier as they all told her the news. Karl had been killed by her sister. She didn't know what to say. Amshel made them all leave and she stared out into the rain.

It was like a part of her had died with him. Why? Why couldn't he have loved her. She looked down at her belly where her two babies were growing. Even they couldn't soothe her, she would have killed them just to be with Karl. She felt her eyes drown in her tears as she cried. If only he hadn't betrayed her.

_I didn't know I was looking for love_

_Until I found you..._

______+______

_**A/N: I hope you liked it people. I was tired of attempting my Calculus and decided to try the request. I'm not used to writing about Diva/Karl stuff. It was kinda fun though.**_


End file.
